Stuck in a Typoon
by Killini721
Summary: Ariona gets stuck inside a garage along with the Decepticon, Knock Out.


"I just _had_ to look for it here. Great, just slagging _great_..." I muttered as I walked through the vicious weather. Rain drops poured down from the sky like a giant waterfall. Liquid was rushing down the sidewalk down into sewage drainers like a river. Wind blew roughly, making myself feel like a candle on a birthday cake that was being blown out. I've had no luck in finding shelter yet. My current location was a at a small town in the Rocky Mountains, a couple of ways from a city.

"If this keeps up, my antenna's will get soaked enough for my inner systems to crash. My com-link's already down," I sighed. My spark skips a beat as I felt myself slip and fall onto the sidewalk, hitting my chin. I rubbed my head, letting out a frustrated groan. I pick myself up and beeped, seeing a garage in front of me. I felt my nose itch, but ignored it as stood up and ran to the garage door. I grab the handle and push the door up. Glad for it to be unlocked, I ran through and turned around to have rain and wind blast into my face. Scrunching my eyes tight, shutting my mouth hard, I quickly pull the door down. It's slam was covered by wind. I let out a breath, relieved.

I turned around and looked inside the garage. It was dark, but at least it was dry and clean. The garage seemed that it was public, so there were only a couple of cars inside. I walked around, examining the area to see if there was anyone else here. "It's two in the morning, of course no one will be here," I said to myself.

I listened to the rain still pouring hard outside. Looks like I'll be stuck here for a while. Probably for the rest of the night. I walked around the vehicles, seeing if any were unlocked. It all came down to one last car, which was unlocked. Smiling, I opened the door, then blinked in confusion.

"Some yahoo left their car on? What an idiot," I scoffed. Yes, I was in a bad mood due to the rain. I blinked again, hearing a scoff that wasn't mine. I didn't realize, red design, slick car. This is...

I step back in time before the car transformed into non other than the Decepticon, Knock Out. "What have we here?" The mech asked as he leaned down a bit. I turn around to walk away, only to have Knock Out grab the back of my shirt's collar. He turns my body around to face him. I looked into Knock Out's optics, wearing a violent look. Knock Out chuckled, finding my small figure humorous. I quickly transformed into my robot mode and kicked Knock Out back before fixing myself in a prowl-like position. Taking it as a threat, Knock Out transforms his hand into a drill and charges at me. Dodging the drill's swipe, I was kicked and I stumble back, bending backward and catching the ground on the other side of a nearby car. I kick the ground and slam onto the ground on my back, calmly shaking my head and rolling to get up on my hands and knees. Keeping a steady pass of breathing, I looked up at Knock Out and continued to stare at him with a calm expression.

Without warning, I was kicked at the chin, causing my head to fling back, taking the rest of my body with it and I crash back onto the ground. _Really...?_

"Come on. Why don't you fight back?" Knock Out asks in a demanding way. I chuckled for a bit and muttered out, "For a slick one, you sure are nasty..." Knock Out narrows his optics at me. I shake my head, "Because," I let out a breath, "Fighting isn't really that much worth it these days, huh?" I let out a grunt once I felt a foot come down on my back. I groaned, shifting under it. "You're size really fits the definition of _"bug"_," Knock Out chuckles. I only respond my moving my head enough to stare at him in the optics with an emotionless expression. Knock Out remained silent as he stared down at me, then scoffed and removed his foot from me, "Fighting something that wont fight back is a waist of time anyway..."

I stayed quiet as I fixed myself and stood straight up, watching as Knock Out turns his back on me and walks away. "...Out of all places, you're here. Why?" I asked after a long silence. Knock Out gives me a questionable look. "...Out for a drive," He answered. "Right..." I replied back. What am I doing? I'm actually having a "conversation" with a Decepticon? "I'm still questioning how you refuse to fight..." Knock Out says. "Didn't I already explain myself?" I snapped. "You did..." Knock Out turns around to face me again, "I'm kind of questioning what _side_ you are on..." Knock Out says. I blinked, "Side? Pfft," I rolled my optics, "The Autobots, of course,"

"Though you still refuse to fight," Knock Out adds. I rolled my optics, remaining silent. "Listen, _Snowflake_, I've seen how you usually fight. You fight dirty, and you appear to absolutely _love_ fighting when you do so. Fighting like a _Decepticon_," I shoot him with a glare. "_As if_," I spat, "I fight when I'm forced to do so. I fight, so that I wouldn't witness having _another_ partner dead, so that I wouldn't be dead weight out on the field. I only fight, when I know my partners are on the line," I narrowed my optics. Knock Out lets out another chuckle, "If you _really_ say so," I turned my optics away before my head. "But," I blinked, looking back at him, "If you happen to _reconsider_ your option on sides, I'll be glad to assist you," Knock Out bows his head a bit, "You have my word,"

"Are you making a "word" you can't keep?" I raised my left cheek to create a confused look, "Typical," "My word is given," Knock Out reassures me. I looked at the ground once again, thinking why he, a Decepticon would say a thing like this. "...Whatever you say..." I muttered before turning my back on him, which might have not been the best thing to do, walked further away and sat down on the ground. I transformed into my human form after hearing Knock Out transform into his vehicle mode. I felt my eyes grow drowsy and I lay down on the hard floor. It was uncomfortable, but I was too tired and numb from the cold to care. I then closed my eyes and fell into slumber.

* * *

><p>"-up. Get up!" I gasped and my eyes shot open as I sat up quickly and bare out my blades. "Easy," A blond girl says wearily. I shake my head, realizing that she was familiar and dis-arm my blades. "N-Nikki? Where am I...?" I asked. "I found you in this garage. You're lucky I got to you in time before you were paralyzed permanently," Nikki placed a hand on my forehead, which I didn't feel, "Man, you're burning up... Let's get you back to the base, I'll make you some chicken soup, maybe I'll call Jake's mother while I'm at it," "...I don't eat chicken..." I said. "Alright then...Mushroom soup, how does that sound?" She asked, picking me up off the floor. "...Sounds good," I croaked before letting out a cough. Nikki nods then activates the Com-link she was given to, "Ratchet, we need a bridge, stat," "-where did he...?" Nikki looks at me, "What?" I blinked, realizing that I was looking around the garage, "N-Nothing," I answered, trying to hold in another cough. Once a bridge was opened, Nikki ran through to take me to get checked on.<p>

:

* * *

><p><strong><em>I should have put this up sooner haha. <em>**

**_Basically, this is a side story of the story: Grey-'Bot. Honestly, it was something that was not put into the Grey-'Bot story, because it didn't really have anything to do with it, except it explains how Ariona got ill at the time. ...I guess it has something to do with Grey-'Bot plot, but :D._**

**_This is taken place between chapters 21-22  
><em>**


End file.
